List of NES games
1 3D World Runner 2 10 Yard Fight 3 1942 4 1943 5 720 6 8 Eyes 7 A Boy and His Blob 8 Abadox' - DEFEATED BY ANON' 9 Action 52 10 Addams Family 11 AD&D: Dragonstrike 12 AD&D: Heroes of the Lance 13 AD&D: Hillsfar 14 AD&D: Pool of Radiance 15 Adventures of Dino Riki 16 Adventure Island' - DEFEATED BY ANON' 17 Adventure Island 2 18 Adventure Island 3 19 Adventures of Bayou Billy 20 Adventures of Lolo 21 Adventures of Lolo 2 22 Adventures of Lolo 3 23 Adventures of Tom Sawyer 24 After Burner 25 Air Fortress 26 Airwolf 27 Alfred Chicken 28 Alien 3 29 Alien Syndrome 30 Alpha Mission 31 Amagon 32 American Gladiators 33 Anticipation 34 Arch Rivals' - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses ' 35 Archon 36 Arkanoid 37 Arkistas Ring - DEFEATED BY ANON (Loops) 38 Astyanax 39 Athena 40 Athletic World 41 Attack of the Killer Tomatoes 42 Baby Boomer 43 Back to the Future 44 Back to the Future 2 and 3 45 Bad Dudes 46 Bad Street Brawler 47 Balloon Fight 48 Bandit Kings of Ancient China 49 Barbie 50 Bard's Tale, The 51 Base Wars 52 Batman 53 Batman Returns 54 Batman Return of the Joker 55 Battle Chess 56 Battle Tank 57 Battle of Olympus 58 Battleship 59 Battletoads 60 Battletoads & Double Dragon 61 Bee 52 62 Beetlejuice 63 Bible Adventures 64 Bible Buffet 65 Big Bird Hide and Speek 66 Big Foot 67 Big Nose The Caveman 68 Big Nose Freaks Out 69 Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure 70 Bionic Commando 71 Blades of Steel 72 Blades of Steel Classic Series 73 Blaster Master 74 Blues Brothers 75 Bomberman 76 Bomberman 2 77 Bonks Adventure 78 Boulder Dash 79 Bram Stoker's Dracula 80 Break Thru 81 Bubble Bath Babes 82 Bubble Bobble 83 Bubble Bobble 2 84 Bucky O'Hare 85 Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 86 Bugs Bunny Birthday Blowout 87 Bump & Jump 88 Burai Fighter 89 Burger Time 90 Cabal 91 California Games 92 Captain America & the Avengers 93 Captain Comic 94 Captain Planet & the Planeteers 95 Captain Skyhawk 96 Casino Kid 97 Casino Kid 2 98 Castelian 99 Castle of Deceit 100 Castle of Dragon 101 Castlequest 102 Castlevania 103 Castlevania II: Simon's Quest 104 Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse 105 Caveman Games 106 Challenge of the Dragon 107 Chiller 108 Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers 109 Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers 2 110 Chubby Cherub 111 Circus Caper 112 City Connection 113 Clash at Demonhead' - DEFEATED BY Shamalamadingdong ' 114 Classic Concentration 115 Cliffhanger 116 Clu Clu Land 117 Cobra Command 118 Cobra Triangle 119 Code Name: Viper 120 Commando 121 Conan: The Mysteries of Time 122 Conflict 123 Conquest of the Crystal Palace 124 Contra 125 Contra Force 126 Cool World 127 Cowboy Kid 128 Crash'n the Boys: Street Challenge 129 Crystalis 130 Crystal Mines 131 Cyberball 132 Cybernoid 133 Darkman 134 Darkwing Duck 135 Dash Galaxy in the Alien Asylum 136 Day Dreamin' Davey 137 Days of Thunder 138 Deadly Towers 139 Death Race 140 Deathbots 141 Defender II 142 Defender of the Crown 143 Defenders of Dynatron City 144 Deja Vu 145 Demon Sword 146 Desert Commander 147 Destination Earth Star 148 Destiny of an Emporer 149 Dick Tracy 150 Die Hard - DEFEATED BY ANON 151 Dig Dug II 152 Digger: Legend of the Lost City 153 Dirty Harry: War Against Drugs 154 Disney's Adventures in the Magic Kingdom 155 Dizzy the Adventurer 156 Donkey Kong 157 Donkey Kong Jr. 158 Donkey Kong Classics 159 Donkey Kong 3 160 Donkey Kong Jr. Math 161 Double Dare 162 Double Dragon 163 Double Dragon II: The Revenge 164 Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stone 165 Double Strike 166 Dragon Fighter 167 Dragon Power 168 Dragon's Lair 169 Dragon Spirit: The New Legend 170 Dragon Warrior 171 Dragon Warrior II 172 Dragon Warrior III 173 Dragon Warrior IV 174 Dr. Chaos 175 Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde 176 Dr. Mario 177 Duck Hunt 178 Duck Tales 179 Duck Tales II 180 Dudes with Attitudes 181 Dungeon Magic: Sword of the Elements 182 Dusty Diamond's All-Star Softball 183 Dynowarz: The Destruction of Spondylus 184 Elevator Action 185 Eliminator Boat Duel 186 Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars 187 Excitebike 188 Exodus 189 F-117A Stealth Fighter 190 F-15 City War 191 F-16 Strike Eagle 192 Family Fued 193 Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy 194 Fantasy Zone 195 Faria 196 Faxanadu 197 Felix the Cat 198 Fester's Quest 199 Final Fantasy 200 Fire Hawk 201 Fire 'n Ice 202 Fist of the North Star 203 Flight of the Intruder 204 Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy 205 Flintstones: The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak 206 Flying Dragon: The Secret Scroll 207 Flying Warriors 208 Frankenstein: The Monster Returns 209 Freedom Force 210 Friday the 13th 211 Fun House 212 Galactic Crusader 213 Galaga 214 Galaxy 5000 215 Gargoyle's Quest II 216 Guantlet 217 Guantlet II 218 Gemfire 219 Genghis Khan 220 Ghostbusters 221 Ghostbusters II 222 Ghosts 'n Goblins 223 Ghoul School 224 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero 225 G. I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor 226 Gilligan's Island 227 Godzilla 228 Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters 229 Golf 230 Golgo 13: Top Secret Episode 231 Goonies II, The 232 Gotcha! 233 Gradius 234 Great Waldo Search 235 Gremlins 2: The New Batch 236 Guardian Legend, The 237 Guerilla War 238 Gun-Nac 239 Gun Smoke 240 Gyruss 241 Harlem Globetrotters 242 Hatris 243 Heavy Barrel 244 Heavy Shreddin' 245 High Speed 246 Hollywood Squares 247 Home Alone 248 Home Alone 2: Lost in New York 249 Hook 250 Hoops 251 Hot Slots 252 Hudson Hawk 253 Hunt for the Red October 254 Hydlide 255 Ice Climber 256 Ice Hockey 257 Ikari Warriors 258 Ikari Warriors II: Victory Road 259 Ikari Warriors III: The Rescue 260 Image Fight 261 Immortal, The 262 Impossible Mission II 263 Incredible Crash Dummies, The 264 Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade 265 Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade 266 Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 267 Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 268 Infiltrator 269 Iron Tank 270 Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II 271 Isolated Warrior 272 Jackal 273 Jackie Chan's Action Kung-Fu 274 James Bond Jr. 275 Jaws 276 Jeopardy! 277 Jeopardy! 25th Silver Anniversary Edition 278 Jeopardy! Junior Edition 279 Jetsons: Cogswell's Capers 280 Joe & Mac 281 Joshua 282 Journey to Silius 283 Joust 284 Jungle Book 285 Jurassic Park 286 Kabuki-Quantum Fighter 287 Karate Champ 288 Karate Kid 289 Karnov 290 Kick Master 291 Kickle Cubicle 292 Kid Icarus 293 Kid Klown in Night Mayor World 294 Kid Kool 295 Kid Niki 296 King Neptune's Adventure 297 King of Kings 298 King's Knight 299 Kings of the Beach 300 King's Quest V 301 Kirby's Adventure 302 Kiwi Kraze 303 Klash Ball 304 Klax 305 Knight Rider 306 Krazy Kreatures 307 Krion Conquest, The 308 Krusty's Funhouse 309 Kung Fu 310 Kung Fu Heroes 311 Laser Invasion 312 Last Action Hero 313 Last Ninja, The 314 Last Starfighter, The 315 Lee Trevino's Fighting Golf' -' DEFEATED by Twin of Darius (+34 USA, +31 Japan) 316 Legacy of the Wizard' - DEFEATED BY ANON (Twice)' 317 Legendary Wings 318 Legend of the Ghost Lion, The 319 Legend of Kage 320 Legend of Zelda 321 Legends of the Diamond 322 Lemmings 323 L'Empereur 324 Lethal Weapon 325 Life Force 326 Linus Spacehead's Cosmic Crusade 327 Little Mermaid, The 328 Little Nemo: The Dream Master 329 Little Ninja Brothers 330 Little Samson 331 Lode Runner 332 Lone Ranger, The 333 Loopz 334 Low G-Man 335 Lunar Pool 336 Mach Rider 337 Mad Max 338 Mafat Conspiracy 339 Magic of Scheherazade 340 Magician 341 Magmax 342 Major League Baseball 343 Maniac Mansion 344 Mappyland 345 Marble Madness 346 Mario Bros. 347 Mario is Missing 348 Mario's Time Machine 349 Marvel's X-Men 350 Master Chu and the Drunkard Hu 351 M.C. Kids 352 Mechanized Attack 353 Mega Man' - DEFEATED BY ANON' 354 Mega Man 2 355 Mega Man 3 356 Mega Man 4 357 Mega Man 5 358 Mega Man 6 359 Menace Beach 360 Mendel Palace 361 Mermaids of Atlantis 362 Metal Fighter 363 Metal Gear 364 Metal Mech 365 Metal Storm Beaten by Bernard Wiseman !5vxZSjZKP6 366 Metroid 367 Mickey Mousecapade 368 Mickey's Adventures in Numberland 369 Mickey's Safari in Letterland 370 Micro Machines 371 Mig 29 Soviet Fighter 372 Might & Magic: Secret of the Inner Sanctum 373 Mighty Bomb Jack 374 Mighty Final Fight 375 Mike Tyson's Punch-Out! 376 Millipede 377 Milon's Secret Castle 378 Mission Cobra 379 Mission: Impossible 380 Monopoly 381 Monster in my Pocket 382 Monster Party 383 Monster Truck Rally 384 Moon Ranger 385 Motor City Patrol 386 Ms. Pac-Man 387 M.U.L.E. 388 Muppet Adventure: Chaos at the Carnival 389 M.U.S.C.L.E. 390 Mutant Virus, The 391 Mystery Quest 392 NARC 393 Nightmare on Elmstreet 394 Nightshade 395 Ninja Crusaders 396 Ninja Gaiden 397 Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos 398 Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom 399 Ninja Kid 400 Nobunaga's Ambition 401 Nobunaga's Ambition II 402 North and South 403 Operation Secret Storm 404 Operation Wolf 405 Overlord 406 Pac-Man 407 Pac-Man 408 Pac-Mania 409 Palamedes 410 Panic Restaurant 411 Paperboy 412 Paperboy 2 413 Pesterminator 414 Peter Pan and the Pirates 415 Phantom Fighter 416 Pinball 417 Pinball Quest 418 Pinbot 419 Pipe Dream 420 Pirates! 421 Platoon 422 Popeye 423 P.O.W. Prosoners of War 424 Power Blade - DEFEATED BY IKH 425 Power Blade 2 426 Power Punch II 427 P'radikus Conflict 428 Predator 429 Prince of Persia 430 Princess Tomato in the Salad Kingdom 431 Pro Wrestling 432 Puggsley's Scavenger Hunt 433 Punch Out! 434 Punisher, The 435 Puss 'n Boots: Pero's Great Adventure 436 Puzzle 437 Puzznic' - DEFEATED BY VORTICALLY ' 438 Pyramid 439 Q*Bert 440 Qix 441 Racket Attack 442 Rad Gravity 443 Rad Racer 444 Rad Racer II 445 Rad Racket Tennis 446 Raid 2020 447 Raid on Bungeling Bay 448 Rainbow Islands 449 Rambo 450 Rampage 451 Rampart 452 R.C. Pro-Am 453 R.C. Pro-Am II 454 Remote Control' - DEFEATED BY ANON' 455 Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$ 456 Renegade 457 Rescue: Embassy Mission - DEFEATED BY ANON (Not 100%) ' ' 458 Ring King 459 River City Ransom 460 Road Blasters 461 Road Runner 462 Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves 463 RoboCop 464 RoboCop 2 465 RoboCop 3 466 RoboDemons - DEFEATED BY R Squared ''' 467 Robowarrior 468 Rock 'n Ball 469 Rocketeer 470 Rocket Ranger 471 Rockin' Kats 472 Rocky & Bullwinkle 473 Rollerball 474 Rollergames 475 Rolling Thunder 476 Romance of the Three Kingdoms 477 Romance of the Three Kingdoms II 478 Roundball: 2 on 2 Challenge 479 Rush 'n Attack 480 Rygar 481 S.C.A.T. 482 Secret Scout 483 Section Z 484 Seicross 485 Sesame Street: 123 486 Sesame Street: ABC 487 Sesame Street: ABC - 123 488 Sesame Street: Big Bird's Hide & Speak 489 Sesame Street: Countdown 490 Shadowgate 491 Shadow of the Ninja 492 Shatterhand 493 Shingen the Ruler 494 Shinobi 495 Shockwave 496 Short Order / Eggsplode 497 Silent Assault 498 Silent Service 499 Silkworm 500 Silver Surfer 501 Simpsons: Bartman Meets Radioactive Man 502 Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants 503 Simpsons: Bart vs. the World 504 Skate or Die 505 Skate or Die 2: Search for Double Trouble 506 Ski or Die 507 Skull & Crossbones 508 Sky Kid 509 Sky Shark 510 Slalom 511 Smash T.V. 512 Snake Rattle 'n Roll 513 Snake's Revenge: Metal Gear II 514 Snoopy's Silly Sports Spectacular 515 Snow Bros. 516 Soccer 517 Solar Jetman: Hunt for the Golden Warpship 518 Solitaire 519 Solomon's Key 520 Solstice 521 Space Shuttle Project 522 Spelunker 523 Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six 524 Spiritual Warfare 525 Spot 526 Spy Hunter 527 Spy vs. Spy 528 Sqoon 529 Stack-Up 530 Stanley: The Search for Dr. Livingston 531 Star Force 532 Starship Hector 533 Star Soldier 534 Star Trek: The Next Generation 535 Star Trek: 25th Anniversary 536 Star Tropics 537 Star Tropics II: Zoda's Revenge 538 Star Voyager 539 Star Wars 540 Stealth ATF 541 '''Stinger' - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses (High Score: 769,000) ' 542 Street Cop 543 Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight 544 Strider 545 Stunt Kids 546 Sunday Funday 547 Super C 548 Super Cars 549 Super Dodge Ball 550 Super Jeopardy! 551 Superman 552 Super Mario Bros. 553 Super Mario Bros. 2 554 Super Mario Bros. 3 555 Super Off-Road, Ivan "Iron Man" Stewart's 556 Super Pitfall 557 Super Spy Hunter 558 Swamp Thing 559 Sword Master 560 Swords & Serpents 561 T & C Surf Designs 562 Tagin Dragon' - '''DEFEATED' BY Boomsickle''' 563 TaleSpin 564 Target: Renegade 565 Tecmo Bowl 566 Tecmo Super Bowl 567 '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' 568 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Arcade Game 569 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III : The Manhattan Project 570 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters 571 Terminator 572 Terminator 2: Judgement Day 573 Terra Cresta 574 Tetris 575 Tetris 576 Tetris 2 577 The Three Stooges 578 Thunder & Lightning 579 Thunderbirds 580 Thundercade 581 Tiger-Heli 582 Tiles of Fate 583 Time Lord 584 Times of Lore 585 Tiny Toon Adventures 586 Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Trouble in Wackyland 587 Tiny Toon Adventures Cartoon Workshop 588 Toki 589 Tom & Jerry 590 Tombs & Treasure 591 Toobin' 592 Top Gun - '''Beaten by Gnomehammer - Score : 78500 ' 593 Top Gun: The Second Mission 594 Totally Rad 595 Total Recall 596 To the Earth 597 Touchdown Fever 598 Town & Country II: Thrilla's Surfari 599 Toxic Crusaders 600 Treasure Master 601 Trog 602 Trojan 603 Trolls on Treasure Island 604 Twin Cobra 605 Twin Eagle 606 Ultima: Exodus 607 Ultima: Quest of the Avatar 608 Ultima: Warriors of Destiny 609 Ultimate Air Combat 610 Ultimate Stuntman 611 Uncharted Waters 612 Uninvited 613 Untouchables, The 614 Urban Champion 615 Vice Project Doom 616 Vindicators 617 Volleyball 618 Wacky Races 619 Wall Street Kid 620 Wally Bear & the No! Gang 621 Wario's Woods 622 Wayne's World 623 Werewolf: The Last Warrior 624 Wheel of Fortune 625 Wheel of Fortune Jr. Edition 626 Wheel of Fortune: Featuring Vanna White 627 Wheel of Fortune: Family Edition 628 Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego 629 Where's Waldo 630 Who Framed Roger Rabbit 631 Whomp 'Em 632 Widget 633 Willow 634 Win, Lose or Draw 635 Wizardry: Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord 636 Wizardry II: Knight of Diamonds 637 Wizards & Warriors 638 Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros Visions of Power 639 Wolverine 640 Wrath of the Black Manta 641 Wrecking Crew 642 Wurm: Journey to the Center of the Earth 643 X-Men 644 Xenophobe 645 Xevious 646 Xexyz 647 Yo! Noid 648 Yoshi 649 Yoshi's Cookie 650 Young Indiana Jones Chronicles 651 Zanac 652 Zelda II: The Adventures of Link 653 Zen: Intergalactic Ninja 654 Zombie Nation NES List 2.0